Wardrobe
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Jason/Zack. Slash. Jason needs help packing for his trip to Geneva, and Zack is just the man to do it. Fluffy one-shot just to feature our favorite old Rangers and Jason's penchant for tank tops and shorts!


**Author's Notes: Hi all! Here I am, writing yet again. This little ficlet was created from an amusing thought about Jason's wardrobe and how he never seems to wear anything but tank tops. Not that I'm complaining, of course, but it sparked a curious thought in my head. **

**This story is Jason/Zack, since it's such a rare pairing. I wrote it for a friend of mine, Van, in hopes of making him post more of a story that he is currently uploading. **

**This takes place just before Jason leaves for Geneva, if the story summary didn't give it away. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Why on Earth was packing so difficult?<p>

Jason stared at his closet, then at his bed. He supposed the trouble came from the fact that Geneva was a completely different climate than what he was used to. His sleeveless shirts, tank tops and shorts worked beautifully for the temperate climate bubble of Angel Grove, but for a place where it not only snowed, but snowed _often_? He was warm-blooded, but not by that much.

He knew there would be malfunctions from the get-go, which was why he had asked Zack to help him pack. However, so far, between the two of them, what they had managed to stow away wasn't anything to write home about.

"I'm beginning to think I was crazy for signing up for this," Jason said, lifting up a hanger with one of his older shirts—a tee featuring the triangle and rainbow from Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_. He'd gotten it from his father ages ago, but he hardly ever wore it now. After his growth spurt a few years back, it had ceased to fit properly.

Zack, who was sitting atop Jason's bed beside his luggage, laughed. "Why? Because you never wear anything but tank tops and shorts?"

Jason snorted, but smiled just the same. "Yeah, pretty much."

For the other boy, this had been a piece of cake. Zack enjoyed pants, long-sleeved shirts—even sweaters. He had packed for his trip in under two days. Now, with only four days remaining before they left for the Peace Conference, Jason was in a crunch.

He made a face, taking off the shirt and folding it up. He tossed it into the luggage, after which Zack properly refolded it and set it in place.

"I guess I buy new clothes when I get there. Until then, these are all I got."

"Hey, I'm not gonna complain."

"'Course you're not. When was the last time you didn't want to see my muscles?"

Jason glanced over his shoulder at Zack, giving a sidelong grin. From a distance it was hard to tell for sure, but he could have sworn there was pink rising in the other boy's cheeks.

Zack stood up and shrugged his shoulders. He headed toward Jason's dresser, popping open the top drawer. Jason assumed he was going to unload socks and underwear, so he didn't think anything of it.

Well, not until Zack chuckled.

He turned around, raising an eyebrow. There stood Zack, holding up a pair of red bikini briefs. The other boy tugged on the elastic band, an amused smirk on his face.

"Gonna take these for sure, right?"

"Gimme those."

Jason hurried over and snatched them from Zack's hands, tossing them into his luggage. When he looked back, Zack was still smirking.

"Just get the rest of my underwear, perv."

"Ooh, right away, _sir_. I love it when you get all boss-man on me."

As Jason continued to remove the majority of his tank tops and shirts from his closet, he folded them up and placed them inside his luggage beside the neat, organized pile of underwear and socks Zack had gathered. Toward the end, when Zack finished, he rummaged around inside of his backpack, which he had brought with him. Jason wasn't sure why.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Zack continued looking through his bag. "Oh, I, uh, got you something to take with you. A congrats present, I guess you could call it."

A congratulatory present? Jason smiled, considering. He wondered what it was. Zack wasn't the gifting type.

Finally, the Black Ranger revealed something small, wrapped in what appeared to be a shopping bag. He handed it to Jason.

"Ta-da."

"What is it?" Jason asked, perplexed.

"Well, go ahead and open it, Jase."

Jason quickly unraveled the package and peeled out the contents, letting the plastic bag fall to the ground. What he saw in his hands made him both blanch and laugh at the same time.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Well, you were gonna need some new underwear. And I mean, if we're gonna be rooming together, I get some say in what I want on you, right? It's about time you branched out. Try something new. 'Course, it shows off your butt, so it can't hurt."

Jason ran his fingers over the vinyl front of the package which contained three black spandex thongs. They were a size too big, but for what it was worth, he was glad for that. What amused him most, however, was the color.

"You think I'm gonna stop wearing red because I'm not the Red Ranger here soon?"

"Not at all, my captain. I got you black because you look good with it on you." Zack winked. "Besides, I gotta drop subtle hints about what's mine, right?"

Jason smiled. He had to hand it to Zack. He made a good point.

"Thanks, man. These are awesome."

Zack clapped his hands, a playful look in his eyes.

"All right! Then tear 'em open and show me what you got!"


End file.
